


Useful visit

by Shewritingstuff



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Pegging, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff
Summary: Jude fucks Cardan in this one





	Useful visit

Cardan was holding her leash, the leather tightly wrapped around a fist, bringing her forward to kiss him. Her collar went tight enough around her throat, just like she liked it. And then she was smiling into the kiss. Jude was on her knees between his spread legs, with the leash in one hand while his other was teasing her, pushing her strap to the side to run a finger up her entrance and then adding another.

She broke the kiss, a small gasp escaping her lips. Jude wanted him to keep going but not right now. Today, She pulled away, and Cardan grinned. Toying with the leash in his hand; she pulled that away from him but that only spread his grin wider. His hands went to touch, her stomach running down until he reached her strap; making sure the harness was tight enough so it wouldn’t slide off her. _Their trip to_ t_he human world this week was indeed useful_

They were both lubed and ready. They’ve both talked about this for so long before actually deciding to purchase a strap-on from the human world, along with a few other things; one of them was the leash, which Cardan had become attached to. He pulled her to him, using the leash again. Fingers splayed against her neck; silently commanding her to slide the rubber toy inside of him. She spread his legs wider, guiding her length slowly into him. Cardan kept on telling her not to be nervous before doing this, but she was still too worried she might hurt him.

He gasped, his fingers gently squeezing her windpipe, making her lips open at the pleasurable pressure, “More” he commanded as she pushed deeper into him, he groaned; pulling her lips to his. She froze. Maybe she had hurt him, he said he’d tell her to stop if it did, but now he was kissing her with such hunger. She couldn’t pull away, even if she wanted to. They kissed for a few minutes before he asked her to move.

Separating from his lips and placing both hands atop the knees of his spread legs, she started to slowly thrust in him. Her body atop his; he held on to her. Touching her where he pleased, and looking up at her in awe and adoration. He briefly kissed her lips and then commanded her to go harder on him. She hesitated for only a second before watching him close his eyes, his mouth open, and his fingers going limp around her leash; Unraveling at the pleasure she provided.

His other hand was gripping his hard length; his thumb going over the moisture forming at the head of his cock. When he pulled his hand away, she gripped him instead. Jude tried to keep the same pace and movement he liked best, while still pumping him in her hand. Seeming to have adjusted well; he opened his eyes and looked up at Jude, as if the sight of her was far better than any pleasure she could provide. The whole room smelled of flowers, despite them both being coated with a fine layer of sweat.

“Faster” his eyes rolled to the back of his head, their breaths quickening. She moved faster, holding him tighter in her hand. Her name from his tongue sounded like a rope to his sanity, and he was gripping on it tightly. Telling her how good it all felt, he pulled the leash tighter. His other hand gripping the sheet, his eyes shutting tightly again and his mouth agape. His head rolling back; he moved his hips with the rhythm of Jude’s movements, and she knew that he was really really close, his pace getting faster. He groaned out her name and then spilled in her hand and over his stomach.

She slowed, and gave a few thrusts before gently withdrawing. She watched him as he recovered, their breathing finally coming back to normal. He opened his eyes.

“What does my dear queen wish me to do with her body now?”

“Taste me” she said.

Cardan was about to sit up but she stopped him. Unbuckling her harness; she climbed up his body, rubbing herself against his cock before settling on his face. Her legs on either side of it; he smiled up at her; His arms wrapping around her thighs to pull her closer.

He licked her, then looked up again. Her breathing hitched when his intense gaze met hers. She closed her eyes, and pulled his face closer. Moving her hips fast, and gripping his hair hard. Soon after Cardan was licking her clean and pushing her on the bed; to roll over her and kiss her lips.


End file.
